


Little Surprise

by Eastofthemoon



Series: Raised By Lions [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith believes he's too old for stuffed animals, but Shiro disagrees.





	Little Surprise

“Why are you eyeing the balls of yarn?” 

Shiro put the ball of purple yarn back in the basket on the shelf before turning around. “Because we’re in space, and this shop has yarns of wool? How is that possible?”

Keith gave a shrug as he pointed over his shoulder. “You must not have seen the shopkeeper.”

Shiro frowned, glanced over and saw the large headed grey alien standing behind the counter. She was clearly the same species as the alien that ran the Earth store in the space mall. Although, this one wore plastic bead bracelets around her wrist that spelled out “Radical” and “Best Friends Forever.”

“Oh,” Shiro muttered as he leaned into Keith’s ear. “Think they’re related?”

“Either that or their planet goes to Earth a lot for some reason,” Keith whispered back.

“Can I help you two with something?” 

The boys jumped as the grey alien gave them a quizzed expression and fiddled with her bracelets.

“Uh, no, sorry, just looking around,” Shiro said as he stepped forward, “but do you have any clothing in here? Particularly for colder climates?”

Thanks to a growth spurt, Keith’s clothes were getting rather snug for him. The boy argued he was fine, but Shiro didn’t believe that. Keith had a knack of ignoring an inconvenience until he couldn’t anymore. He rather nip it in the bud now while he could.

The alien looked him over, and then pointed to the far corner. “Over there. Got my hands on some big sweaters. See if any of that strikes your fancy.

 

“Thanks,” Shiro commented as he turned back around. “Keith, there are clothes-”

The boy was gone. Frowning, Shiro made his way around the tall maze of shelves in the tiny shop until he found Keith. He was standing very still in front of one of the shelves. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked asked ash approached. 

The boy didn’t seem to hear him and instead seem fixated on a stuffed hippo. Shiro peered over Keith’s shoulder. “That’s cute.”

Keith jumped, looked to Shiro and blushed as he averted his gaze away from the toy. “Um..yeah, I guess.”

Shiro picked up the stuffed toy. “You want to get it?”

“I’m too old for stuffed animals, Shiro,” Keith said as he kept his eyes forward.

“No one can ever be too old for stuffed animals,” Shiro argued as he placed the toy back on the shelf.

Keith didn’t look the least bit convinced as he glanced back. “Let’s just go look at the clothes, okay?”

“Sure thing, buddy,” Shiro said as he stole one more glance at the hippo and quietly noted where exactly it was in the store.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Hours later, Shiro sat outside and leaned against Red Lion’s paw as he read the Earth novel he found at the shop. “Feels a bit weird reading science fiction while I’m living it,” he muttered as he flipped the page.

He then heard Keith silently approached him. The boy didn’t didn’t say a word as he glared at Shiro’s head.

“Need something?” Shiro said without looking up from his book.

Keith held up the stuffed hippo. “Shiro, what is this?” 

Shiro glanced over and shrugged before returning to read his book. “It’s a hippo.”

“I know that,” Keith said as he sat next to him and placed the toy in his lap, “but where did it come from?”

Shiro shrugged. “Guess it followed us from the shop.”

Keith slumped as he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. “Really?”

“Sure, the hippo went up to the shopkeeper, told her it had to come with us and then didn’t stop walking until it reached your bed,” Shiro continued.

Keith groaned. “Come on, I know you bought it,” he held up the toy, “but I don’t get why.”

Shiro gave a small smile. “Because you said you liked hippos and seem to want it.”

Keith blushed as he began to fiddle with the stuffed hippo’s ears. “Um...that’s not-”

Shiro reached over and ruffled his hair. “Buddy, it’s fine. Nothing wrong with getting fun stuff every once in awhile.” 

Keith still continued to blush as he fingered the hippos ears. “Thanks.” He leaned against Shiro. “Man, you’re always surprising me with stuff. I need to get you something one of these days.”

“You rescued me from the Galra and gave me my freedom,” Shiro said as he wrapped an arm around Keith. “That’s the best gift I could get.”

Keith blinked before he silently nodded and leaned against Shiro as he still held the hippo in his lap.


End file.
